Desventuras em série
by Mademoiselle Papillon
Summary: Draco foi infiel, Gina queria vingança. Mas o que? O que fazer para se vingar adequadamente? Bem quem sabe... Quem sabe ela não pudesse dar o troco...


Nome da fanfic: Desventuras em série

Sinopse: Draco foi infiel, Gina queria vingança. Mas o que? O que fazer para se vingar adequadamente? Bem, quem sabe... Quem sabe ela não pudesse dar o troco...

Gina andava enfadada pelo luxuoso apartamento em que morava, não tinha nada para fazer naquele dia e Draco só chegaria à noite. Jogou-se talvez pela quarta vez no sofá com um suspiro, soprou um fio de cabelo ruivo que caiu sobre seu rosto. Sorvete! Como não tinha pensado nisso? Levantou-se e correu à cozinha abriu a geladeira, nada de sorvete. Teria de sair para comprar se quisesse algum, ao menos tinha mais uma coisa para fazer. Pensou em ir ate sua bolsa pegar dinheiro, mas havia um casaco de Draco na sala, ele sempre deixava dinheiro nos bolsos.

Gina começou a revistar os bolsos, não demorou muito a achar alguns galeões, guardou no bolso de trás de seu short. Então seus dedos tatearam alguma coisa mais, tirou para ver o que era, um pedaço de pergaminho, um endereço, letra caprichada demais para ser de homem. Sua mente começou a imaginar coisas pouco agradáveis. Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar desses pensamentos. Ora! mais que tolice pensar isso, e daí que fosse de mulher, não queria dizer nada. Draco não tinha razões para lhe trair, ela mais do que satisfazia todos os seus desejos e ele era louco por ela. Realmente, um pensamento muito ridículo esse. Saiu para comprar o sorvete.

Mais tarde novamente no apartamento, Gina comia o sorvete no sofá. Já nem lembrava mais do endereço. Então ouviu um barulho, alguma coisa arranhava a janela, uma coruja. Levantou-se para deixá-la passar. A coruja sobrevoou suavemente o apartamento deixando cair uma carta, depois deixou o apartamento como tinha entrado, graciosamente. Gina foi apanhar a carta, na verdade nem era uma carta, era mais um bilhetinho.

Querido Draco, obrigada pela noite maravilhosa, espero encontrá-lo mais vezes.

Carinhosamente, Miranda.

Gina fechou os olhos, teve de fechá-los, não poderia deixá-los abertos, tinha de se concentrar para absorver plenamente todas as informações e os sentimentos que estava experimentando. Misteriosamente tudo o que pensava e sentia nesse momento estava se juntando dentro dela, se acumulando em seu peito formando uma bola, misteriosamente quente, negra e poderosa. Mais quente do que poderia suportar, mais negra do que seria possível, e mais poderosa do que poderia controlar. O ódio, o ódio que supera o ódio, era um sentimento tão ruim que a única coisa que vinha a sua mente era imagens dela matando Draco dolorosamente. É isso! Vou matá-lo, fatiá-lo em pedacinho e jogar no esgoto. Vou fazê-lo sofrer mais do que ele imagina ser possível. Aquele desgraçado, canalha, filho da mãe, como pudera? Como tivera coragem? Não tinha lhe dado tudo o que queria?

Abriu os olhos e eles estavam maravilhosamente secos, muitas mulheres chorariam, se descabelariam ao saber da infidelidade de seus parceiros, ficariam tentando achar o ponto em que tinha errado, em que não tinha sido suficientemente boas, mas não Gina Weasley, não, absolutamente não Gina Weasley. Ela tinha confiança suficiente em si mesma e incrivelmente em Draco para saber que o problema não era ela, era Draco. É isso! pensou novamente, vou matá-lo e acabar com o problema, mas não podia matá-lo. Infelizmente gostava demais dele para matá-lo, já sei! pensou, vou arrancar fora o "instrumento" dele, quero ver ele me trair sem o seu troço. Mas também não podia fazer isso, por mais que o odiasse nesse momento, tinha que admitir que mais cedo ou mais tarde (depois da devida punição), ia perdoá-lo e certamente precisaria dos serviços que o "instrumento" dele podiam lhe proporcionar. o que então? O que faria? Pagar na mesma moeda? Sim, sim, essa é uma ótima idéia, e fazê-lo saber, quem sabe ela mesma não devesse contar para ele...

Foi para a cozinha comer para se acalmar, uma idéia passou rapidamente pela sua cabeça, ela conseguiu transformar em pensamentos concretos. Correu para pegar o bilhete da coruja e foi então ao casaco de Draco, as letras eram iguais. Eu vou matar aquele filho da mãe! Correu a cozinha abriu o armário onde ficavam os pratos e começou a atirar com toda a força cada um deles no chão, os pratos eram delicadíssimos, foram comprados pelos dois em uma das viagens, tinham escolhido juntos. Ela sentiu um prazer imoral de espatifar cada um deles no chão, depois se sentou na cadeira da cozinha, tentando recuperar o ar. O desgraçado tinha o endereço da vagabunda no casaco, sim eu vou matá-lo! e vou comer seu fígado no jantar! Notou que sua perna sangrava, um dos cacos devia ter batido no chão e voltado cortando-a.

Foi ate o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água limpasse o sangue. Quando parou de sangrar foi para o quarto e se jogou exausta no colchão encravado no chão. Os dois tinham preferido isso a uma cama, passou a vista pelo quarto, o armário estava aberto. Viu as roupas dele, todas de ótimo bom gosto, caimento perfeito, em outras palavras, todas caríssimas. Levantou com energias renovadas, correu a pegar uma tesoura, cortou todas as roupas dele, quando terminou o chão do quarto estava uma grande confusão, e ela estava radiante.

Gina se jogou novamente no colchão, ficou imóvel um tempo, depois começou a esmurrá-lo.

Filho da mãe! por que fez isso? Por que? Nós somos realizados sexualmente? nós nos gostamos mais do que o recomendado? então por que? Não viviam na rotina, sempre inovavam, a desculpa de que era para variar não se ajustava, o que ele tinha afinal? por que não podia deixar de ser esse cachorro, galinha, desgraçado e... Urh – gritou Gina em frustração, mas se conteve. Ai que droga! pensou, se tivesse Draco agora a sua frente o espancaria até a morte.

Gina se levantou e começou a andar pela casa, passou vários minutos andando de um lado para o outro e então não pode mais suportar. Cigarros! Precisava de cigarros! Precisava fumar! Tinha parado há um ano, sim, sim, sim, com certeza, eu vou matar aquele miserável! Saiu para comprar os cigarros mentolados e um isqueiro. Voltou para casa rapidamente, foi para a varanda, lembrando de levar o cinzeiro. Fumou um atrás do outro, seus dedos tremiam. Draco chegou tarde àquela noite. Depois que os cigarros tinham acabado Gina deu um sumiço nas roupas rasgadas e nos cacos de porcelana na cozinha, depois saiu para comprar mais uma carteira. Então quando Draco chegou e a encontrou na varanda, ela já estava na metade na segunda carteira, ele foi até ela.

O trabalho me prendeu. – disse dando um beijo rápido no alto da cabecinha ruiva, ela teve ímpetos de atacá-lo – Gina o que esta fazendo? Voltou a fumar? - Ela lhe deu um sorriso amarelo, continuando calada – Qual é o problema? - ele viu a mão dela em cima da mesa, notou que tremiam, estendeu sua mão e segurou a dela, parecia gelo – Gina pare com isso, ficou doida? Já fumou tanto que sua pressão está baixa – Draco tirou a carteira de cima da mesa e levou embora –, você está muito estranha. Vou tomar um banho e venho falar com você.

Gina ficou olhando o hipócrita, desgraçado deixá-la na varanda. Ele voltou dez minutos depois, com uma saída de banho.

Gina onde colocou minhas roupas? Não há uma sequer no armário – disse Draco aborrecido, não gostava que mexessem nas suas coisas.

Eu doei – disse como o mesmo sorriso amarelo.

Você fez o que? – perguntou, não podia ter ouvido direito.

Eu doei suas roupas – disse sorrindo.

Gina o que vou vestir? – perguntou olhando-a como se ela fosse louca.

Eu devo ter deixado alguma – disse ela.

Vou ver – Draco saiu preocupado, havia algo muito errado. Draco achou um velho calção de dormir desbotado, colocou-o, era melhor que nada.

Gina onde está o jantar? – perguntou indo para a cozinha.

Esqueci de fazer – disse com um sorriso enviesado.

O que está acontecendo, Gina – perguntou ele da cozinha – está estranha, deu minhas roupas, aconteceu algo.

Não, querido, o que poderia ter acontecido? – perguntou Gina, o sorriso enviesado não saia de seu rosto.

O que houve com os pratos? – perguntou indo atá a varanda, algo tinha acontecido, Gina nunca o chamava de querido.

Quebraram-se todos – disse tristemente.

Todos? – perguntou espantado.

Sim, todos. Esqueci de lhe dizer, uma coruja trouxe um bilhete para você, eu o deixei no seu escritório – Draco foi ate lá, voltou rapidamente, estava branco.

Gina, meu amor, posso explicar tudo – começou Draco, a voz dele tremia – não é o que pensa, juro.

Não é, Draco? – perguntou com o sorriso nos lábios – O que é então?

Uma louca, sim, uma louca! não dei bola para ela e deve ter querido se vingar, sim é isso – disse Draco.

Há quanto tempo vem fazendo isso, Draco? – perguntou Gina sorrindo.

Gina, não é isso, juro que não é! ela quis se vingar eu não sinto nada por ela – disse implorando.

Não duvido que tenha sido para se vingar – disse sorrindo – muito obvia essa mensagem, mas quando a sua inocência... - disse Gina, se levantou e foi até o casaco dele, entregou-lhe o papel com o endereço dela.

Tudo bem, Gina, tive algo com ela – disse Draco, maldição como pudera ter deixado o endereço no casaco, tinha que ser mais cuidadoso daqui por diante – Mas não significou nada, você é a única que me importa, foi a primeira vez que aconteceu, tinha bebido um pouco, nunca mais farei, juro, nunca mais.

Você jura, Draco? – perguntou Gina, a voz extremamente doce, estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto dele – Jura que nunca mais me trairá?

Oh, sim, meu bem, eu juro – beijou a mão dela – nunca mais farei nada parecido.

Eu sabia que não me decepcionaria – disse dando duas tapinhas de leve no rosto de Draco e começando a se afastar indo para o quarto.

Aonde vai, Gina? – perguntou preocupado, ela tinha aceitado tudo aquilo rápido demais.

Vou me arrumar, querido – disse sem olhar para trás.

Você vai sair? – perguntou estranhando.

Oh, sim. Vou ter um encontro – disse naturalmente.

O que? – perguntou bestificado.

Bem, querido, você teve a oportunidade de variar um pouco, acho que se os direitos são iguais, então também posso experimentar – disse continuando a andar –, mas não se preocupe, nada de excessos, se você só teve uma, eu também só terei um.

Ok, Gina! acabou essa brincadeira boba, ela não significou...- Não pode terminar, Gina bateu a porta na sua cara. Ele ficou um tempo lá parado tentando absorver tudo, depois começou a esmurrar a porta. Não tendo nenhum resultado tirou a varinha, o alorromora não adiantou, foi se sentar frustrado no sofá, essa brincadeirinha estava indo longe demais...

Meia hora depois Gina saiu do quarto, o queixo de Draco caiu, a pessoa não precisaria olhar para mais nada, apenas um leve vislumbre do decote dela já avisava que ela desejava sexo.

Aonde você vai? – perguntou furioso.

A uma boate – disse simplesmente se encaminhando para a porta – sabe como é... Você já experimentou bastante, não? Sair por ai, "pegar" alguém...

Gina, o que mais você quer? Já disse que não farei mais... – disse implorando.

O que quero? Ora, querido, só quero ter as mesmas oportunidades que você – disse sorrindo.

Não vou deixar você sair! – disse Draco, colocou-se na frente da porta.

Draco, deixe de ser ridículo – disse sorrindo – você já experimentou, qual é o mal que eu também o faça?

Está sendo ridícula, já pedi desculpas. O que quer que eu faça? Quer a verdade? – perguntou Draco – Quer que eu faça um relatório de quantas foram, seus nomes, quer matá-las, me matar, sabe que elas não significaram nada, eram apenas corpos, você é a única que me importa.

Eu sei disso, Draco, querido – disse sorrindo –, por isso mesmo você também precisa saber, não vou ligar para os homens com quem transar, serão apenas corpos...

Você não sair daqui hoje! – disse furioso.

Vai me prender para sempre? – perguntou debochada.

Se for preciso – disse determinado.

Saia da minha frente, Draco – disse Gina puxando a varinha.

Não seria capaz de fazer isso – disse sorrindo –, assim como na seria capaz de me trair, não sei nem por que estou me dando ao trabalho de impedi-la de sair.

A expressão de Gina fechou no mesmo instante, ela lançou um feitiço poderoso. Draco por sorte conseguiu desviar. Olhou assustado, a porta tinha explodido. Gina passou pelos detritos e saiu para a noite.

Draco correu a vestir a roupa que tinha usado no trabalho, saiu seguindo Gina. Ela entrou numa boate, foi direto ao bar. Draco sentou-se ao seu lado furioso. Gina se virou de costas para ele e chamou um belo homem que estava sentado do seu outro lado para dançar. Draco sentiu seu sangue ferver, viu-a puxar o cara para a pista de dança. Lá começaram a dançar sensualmente, ela falou algo no ouvido do homem. E então Draco saiu de sua paralisia. Foi até ela determinado, puxou-a pelo braço. Gina tentou impedi-lo, mas logo estavam do lado de fora.

O que está tentando provar? – perguntou soltando-a bruscamente.

Não estou tentando provar nada, Draco – disse sorrindo cinicamente – é apenas uma questão de descobrir o que o deixa tão fascinado na traição. Bem, acho que teria de experimentar para saber...

Não vai experimentar nada! – disse cortante.

Você estará o tempo todo ao meu lado? Será realmente uma pena, Draco. Se ficar comigo como terá tempo para as outras? – perguntou. Agora não havia sorriso nenhum em seus lábios, começou a andar de volta para casa, parou numa banca e comprou mais cigarros, sempre com Draco em seu encalço.

Eles chegaram em casa. Draco deu um jeito na porta, se livrou daquelas roupas, pôs o calção novamente. Foi atrás dela, Gina também estava pondo a roupa de dormir, tinha o corpo lindo, nenhuma das outras que tinha tido chegaram nem perto dela. Gina se deitou emburrada, de costas, Draco fez o mesmo.

Nenhuma dela significou nada – disse Draco baixinho.

Você já disse isso – disse Gina.

Mas você não acreditou – disse Draco.

Eu acreditei – disse irritada.

Não, não acreditou, disse que tinha perdoado, mas também não perdoou – disse triste.

Ela ficou calada.

Gina acordou no dia seguinte sem se lembrar de nada que tinha acontecido. Draco lhe dava pequenos beijinhos nos lábios, ela sorriu para ele, não aquele sorriso frio, um sorriso que amoleceria o coração de qualquer alma vivente.

O que esta fazendo aqui há essa hora? – perguntou, e então a desgraça aconteceu, ela lembrou. O belo sorriso perdeu seu lugar para o sorriso frio, Gina empurrou Draco para longe dela e se levantou – Muito esperto se aproveitar de um momento de fraqueza.

Tirei férias – disse ignorando a última frase – comprei algumas roupas e arranjei outra louça.

Tirou férias? – perguntou – Não tirou férias quando eu tirei alegando que estava atolado de trabalho. Fez-me ficar sozinha nesse apartamento sem nada para fazer e agora a traição eminente o tira rapidamente do trabalho? Tenho que me lembrar disso futuramente.

Eu fiz o café da manhã – disse fechando a cara e indo embora.

Gina levantou lentamente, foi até o banheiro, fez sua higiene pessoal. Foi à cozinha pegando os cigarros e o isqueiro, acendeu um, entrou na cozinha fumando.

Acha que vale a pena voltar a fumar por uma briga nossa? – perguntou Draco tristemente.

Não foi por causa disso, você não vale tanto – mentiu.

Bem, se quer se matar faça-o à vontade, mas não na cozinha – disse perdendo a paciência e tomando o cigarro e a carteira dela.

Devolva-me isso – gritou indo atrás dele, Draco foi até a varanda, jogou a carteira e o cigarro aceso pela janela. Gina ficou um tempo sem acreditar, então seu rosto se fechou numa expressão de raiva, ela deu-lhe um tapa com toda a sua força.

Nunca mais faça isso – Gina ameaçou, ia se virar para sair e comprar outra carteira, porém algo a deteve. Draco segurou seu braço, a fez se virar de frente para ele.

É isso que quer? É o que deseja desde o inicio? Bater-me? Pois vá em frente, se vingue, cause a dor que sei que quer causar. O que a impede? Eu não vou revidar – disse Draco tranqüilamente.

E então aconteceu, Gina pulou em cima dele, socando cada parte de seu corpo que suas mãos alcançavam, cravando as unhas na pele e tirando sangue, os dois caíram no chão. Draco apenas tentava se defender, não fazia nada para revidar, depois de algum tempo Gina parou de exaustão, os dois ficaram parados tentando regular a respiração alterada, Draco sangrava em varias partes.

Isso não anulou nem uma mínima parte do ódio que sinto por você – disse Gina depois de algum tempo.

Eu sei que não, nem se me mata ficaria satisfeita – disse, um trajeto de sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

Bem, se pudesse te matar um milhão de vezes, talvez... – disse pensando.

Posso pedir uma coisa? – perguntou Draco.

O que quer? – perguntou desconfiada.

Dê-me um beijo, sim? para aliviar a dor – pediu sorrindo.

Gina moveu-se para o lado e deu-lhe um beijo cálido nos lábios, depois se moveu de volta a seu lugar, a mão de Draco se moveu vagarosamente até a dela, segurou-a.

Nenhuma delas chegou nem aos seus pés, eu nunca senti um décimo do que sinto por você, e com você – disse seriamente.

Sei disso – disse Gina também seria.

Então por que está dando para elas mais valor do que merecem? – perguntou Draco – São apenas corpos sem rostos.

Por que gasta seu tempo com elas quando poderia estar comigo – disse Gina.

Nunca fiquei com nenhuma quando poderia estar com você – disse Draco – só em viagens, ou quando você saía sem mim, até mesmo quando brigávamos, extravasava minhas frustrações nelas.

Quero que me conte – pediu Gina – diga-me algumas vezes em que aconteceu...

Bem, lembra-se de quando discutimos por que eu resolvi que queria um herdeiro e você disse que não estava preparada para ter filho e que ter um herdeiro não era uma boa razão para colocar uma criança no mundo, bem naquela noite... – disse parando de falar.

Continue – pediu Gina, segurou a mão dele com mais força.

Bem, no aniversário da sua mãe esse ano... – começou Draco, mas parou, Gina tinha soltado sua mão, sentara-se rapidamente e tinha uma expressão de fúria contida.

Disse-me que estava atolado de trabalho – sussurrou Gina.

Ah, bem, Gina! tente entender, sabe que sua família me despreza e sabe que é recíproco. É sempre desagradável quando vou lá – disse Draco se desculpando.

Todos ficaram me perguntando onde estava, fiquei morta de vergonha – falou mais para si mesma, sentindo o ódio crescer dentro dela – Draco, eu vou matá-lo – avançou com as unhas no rosto dele, Draco conseguiu detê-la antes que furasse seus olhos, ela não desistiu, montou em cima dele, começou a tentar mordê-lo. Draco rolou por cima dela e a beijou, o único modo que pensou para detê-la, logo estavam rolando pelo chão do apartamento, ela sussurrava em seu ouvido "desgraçado" e eles fizeram "aquela coisa" ali mesmo. Mais tarde ainda na sala, os corpos ainda jaziam exaustos no chão.

Achou que vou tomar um banho – comentou Gina lentamente, sem se mover – você me sujou toda de sangue.

A culpa é sua se me machucou – disse Draco, não havia acusação alguma em sua voz, era sempre assim quando transavam, entravam numa outra dimensão por horas e horas a fio – o que acha de um banho em conjunto.

Eu aceito – disse Gina –, mas só se me levar nos braços, não me sinto capaz de dar um passo.

Draco se levantou lentamente e tomou-a nos braços. Ela envolveu manhosamente os braços em seu pescoço. Quando chegaram no banheiro Draco sentou-se na borda da banheira redonda e abriu a torneira de água quente. Quando já estava cheia, fechou a torneira e começou a se mover para colocar Gina lá dentro primeiro, foi quando ela fez um comentário maldoso:

Não pense que desisti de meus planos, ainda vou arranjar um homem para transar comigo – disse sorrindo ironicamente.

Draco largou-a sem cuidado na banheira. Ela ainda estava a uma boa altura, esparramou água para todos os lados e por pouco não bateu a cabeça no fundo.

Olha como me trata, seu idiota, não sou um saco de roupas para me largar assim – disse seriamente, fingindo não se importar com a expressão de raiva no rosto de Draco, mas por dentro ela vibrava de contentamento.

Não vou deixá-la fazer isso – disse firmemente – vai se arrepender amargamente depois e não é só por mim, é principalmente por você, se o fizer para se vingar de mim vai se sentir um lixo depois e não estarei aqui para confortá-la.

Fala isso só por não querer me ver humilhando-o como me humilhou – disse fingindo ignorar o que ele dizia, mas ficou com medo de que fosse verdade.

Draco entrou na banheira sem nenhuma palavra, sentou-se longe dela (a banheira tinha espaço suficiente para isso), a água no mesmo instante adquiriu o tom avermelhado do sangue dele. Gina começou a rir baixinho.

Acho que fiz um bom trabalho – disse sorrindo, saiu de onde estava e abriu o ralo, a água começou a ir embora rapidamente, logo a banheira ficou seca, ela colocou o tampão de volta no ralo, foi engatinhando até Draco insinuante, seus seios ficaram a centímetros do peito forte dele, se aproximou mais, seus seios roçaram nele. Draco conservava a expressão dura apesar do que sentia, ela estendeu a mão e abriu a torneira do lado dele, a água começou a encher a banheira novamente. Gina não saiu de onde estava, apenas sentou sobres os seus pés. Agachada, estendeu a mão e tocou o peito dele onde sua unha o tinha ferido, passou a mão provocante em cada um dos machucados, depois começou a beijá-los levemente até que a água estava alta demais para que fizesse isso. Gina então fechou a torneira, aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Draco, este continuava determinado a se manter frio, a expressão dura estava firme como uma rocha.

Desculpe se o machuquei – sussurrou –, mas às vezes você me tira do sério, querido.

Você é uma grande vagabunda – disse Draco, segurou os braços dela com força e a afastou de si, soltou-a a uma distancia segura – sabe disso não sabe?

É por isso que gosta de mim, por que sou uma vagabunda e é por isso que procura por vagabundas, por que gosta delas – disse sorrindo – acho que está procurando, para ver se encontra uma pior que eu.

Eu vou sair – disse furioso, se movendo para se levantar.

Não, não vai – disse com raiva, empurrando-o de volta no lugar – vai ficar aqui, comigo.

Eu não quero brigar – disse Draco, a expressão continuava dura.

Não direi mais nada – prometeu, se virou e sentou entre as pernas dele, se escorando no peito de Draco, começou a massagear as coxas dele – tem as pernas firmes e musculosas, eu as adoro, sabe disso não sabe?

Como não saberia se você vive repetindo – disse enfadado.

Bem, se se incomoda que lhe diga um elogio... – disse Gina suavemente.

Sabe que estou brincando – Draco beijou-lhe o pescoço, gostaria de entender o mistério da relação dos dois, em um momento estavam quase se matando, no momento seguinte estavam mais do que unidos, era muito estranho – gosto quando é carinhosa – Bem, e então eles fizeram "aquilo" novamente.

Gina e Draco tirando o breve momento de trégua, não tinham resolvido totalmente seu problema e depois do ocorrido na banheira cada um voltou para seu canto. Quando anoiteceu Gina se arrumou para sair, estava tão apetitosa quanto na noite anterior, saiu do quarto. Estava preparada a enfrentar uma nova briga para sair, mas isso não aconteceu. Draco estava sentado no sofá da sala e quando a viu seu semblante se fechou. Ela passou direto por ele em direção a porta, esperando que ele a detivesse, isso não aconteceu. Ela estendeu a mão decepcionada para abrir a porta, mas então ele finalmente falou:

Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – perguntou Draco secamente.

Tenho e você não vai me impedir – disse Gina.

Não pretendo impedir. – disse irritado – Apenas estou avisando que se sair não estarei aqui quando voltar.

Ora, seu canalha – gritou indo até ele –, você me traiu e eu ainda estou aqui, por que as regras mudam quando se trata de você?

Apenas estou avisando-a – disse se levantando e indo pro quarto.

É mesmo? – perguntou com desdém – Pois saiba que não me fará falta, pode ir agora mesmo se quiser, aproveitamos e saímos juntos – e Gina foi embora pondo fumaça pelas orelhas.

Gina foi para a mesma boate que tinha ido a noite passada, a música estava alta, o jogo de luz quase impedia sua visão. Nenhum dos homens chegava a lhe interessar, na verdade sempre que olhava para um e considerava a possibilidade de ficar com ele, tinha vontade de vomitar. Ora, Gina deixe de ser frouxa! se repreendeu, escolha um e se livre logo. E foi isso que fez, começou a flertar com um homem no bar, ele era extremamente franzino, e quase não pode acreditar que Gina estava lhe dando bola. ela o convidou para dançar e logo eles se deixavam levar ao ritmo eletrônico, ele tentou beijá-la. Gina não pôde se obrigar a beijá-lo e quando ele veio em sua direção ela virou a cara oferecendo-lhe o pescoço, que ele logo começou a beijar gulosamente.

Draco no apartamento não parava de andar de um lado pro outro. Aquela vagabunda! Deve estar pensando que vou atrás dela, não mesmo, não Draco Malfoy. se ela quer "dar" para um desconhecido, como uma puta qualquer que faça bom proveito. Desgraçada! Maldita! vou esperar que volte e então a matarei. Sim, isso! Um aceno da varinha e ela será um passado bem enterrado. Droga o que estou fazendo aqui? A piranha se divertindo e o idiota aqui esperando que ela volte, vou achá-la e trazê-la de volta pelos cabelos e então lhe darei uma lição. Draco correu a colocar uma roupa.

Para o melhor conforto dos clientes, a boate oferecia o aluguel de quartos, para fins que não devem ser citados. Gina e o homem com quem há pouco tempo estava dançando, agora estavam subindo exatamente para um desses quartos no momento. Ele a agarrava e beijava seu pescoço, Gina já estava com vontade de empurrá-lo escada a baixo. Faça e se livre, pensou, faça e se livre, eles entraram num dos quartos. Ele começou a tentar tirar sua roupa, o toque de seus dedos eram como minhocas nojentas e pegajosas se arrastando pelo seu corpo, ela o empurrou bruscamente, o homem olhou para ela sem entender.

Já para cama, querido – sussurrou ao seu ouvido – e deixe-me fazer isso para você.

O sorriso voltou ao rosto dele, que se deitou contente na cama, esperando por ela.

Draco lá em baixou gritava com o segurança, perguntando se uma garota ruiva com um vestido sexy tinha entrado, o segurança confirmou que sim, como poderia não se lembrar dela, ela tinha-lhe deixado aceso.

Draco não demorou muito a constatar que ela não estava na boate, então só podia estar... Lá em cima. Desgraçada eu vou matá-la! correu até o homem responsável pelo aluguel dos quartos, perguntou pela ruiva, ele disse que ela tinha acabado de subir acompanhada.

Em que quarto? – gritou.

Eu não posso informar senhor – disse o homem irritado.

Em que quarto? – gritou novamente, agora puxando a varinha.

306. – falou tremulo. O que aquele doido estava fazendo ali? Onde estava o segurança?

Draco correu a subir as escadas.

Gina esta só de roupa de baixo, muito sexy por sinal, com sinta liga e tudo que se tinha direito, estava em frente à cama, só faltava agora à coragem para continuar. Mas alguém a salvou...

Alorromora – gritou Draco e a porta se abriu para ele.

Gina se virou aparvalha agradecendo aos céus a interrupção. Draco era a imagem viva do alivio quando viu que nada tinha acontecido, mas então ele olhou-a melhor, viu a quase ausência das roupas, uma mascara de ódio tomou conta de seu rosto.

Saia daqui seu animal imundo! – ele rosnou.

O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o homem irritado com a intromissão – nós alugamos esse quarto.

Obviamente não foi a melhor coisa a se dizer. Percebe-se isso pela seqüência dos acontecimentos, no qual Draco com um aceno da varinha suspende o homem no ar e o faz atravessar rapidamente todo o espaço da cama até a porta e depois o joga conta à parede do lado de fora do quarto, com outro acendo a porta se fecha. Draco vira o rosto lentamente para Gina.

O que veio fazer aqui, Draco? – tentou manter a voz firme, mas ela acabou tremendo um pouco no final. Viu ele caminhar determinado até ela, tentou dar um passo para trás, mas não havia espaço, a cama impedia. Ele segurou seus braços com uma força esmagadora.

Vim lhe dar o que você deseja – disse suavemente, então a jogou com força na cama, foi para cima dela e começou a beijá-la ferozmente, passando a mão pelo seu corpo com brutalidade, Gina apressou-se a arrancar a roupas dele, apertando-o contra si, mordendo-lhe o pescoço, depois de algum tempo dessas "caricias" os dois já apresentava diversas manchas vermelhas pelo corpo, e então eles fizeram "aquilo" novamente (O que se pode fazer? Eles gostam bastante).

A mão de Gina se moveu lentamente em direção a de Draco, era a única coisa que podia mover, seu corpo estava todo dolorido, Draco não deveria estar melhor que ela, pensou sorrindo, segurou na mão dele. Estavam estendidos sobre a cama do quarto alugado, os dois estavam bem machucados, mas Draco era o único que sangrava, sim, as unhas de Gina em suas costas tinham deixado marcas feias, alem da dor. Draco não se importava, não as estava sentindo, estava apenas desfrutando das lembranças daquele momento, ainda bem que tinha chegado a tempo, não queria nem imaginar as mãos daquele verme sobre "sua" ruivinha, segurou a mão dela com mais força.

Gina a despeito da dor moveu-se lentamente em direção a Draco, até chegar perto o suficiente, para deitar parcialmente sobre ele, entrelaçando sua perna as dele. Beijou a boca dele suavemente, beijos rápidos e suaves, então colocou a língua dentro da boca dele e começou a acariciar a língua dele com a sua, fazia aquilo bem lenta e carinhosamente, talvez para compensar a rapidez e a violência da união passada. Então deixou a boca de Draco e deitou sua cabeça no peito dele, apertando-o contra si.

Obrigada – disse baixinho.

Pelo que? – perguntou também baixinho.

Por chegar a tempo – disse Gina.

Teria feito se eu não tivesse chegado? – perguntou controlando a raiva.

Provavelmente sim – disse Gina – faria tudo para fazê-lo pagar.

Então não deveria estar agradecendo – disse se levantando furioso.

É claro que deveria – disse calculando as próximas palavras – Deu-me tempo para me preparar melhor.

Draco demorou um pouco para absorver o que ela disse, depois moveu as duas mãos para o pescoço dela com se quisesse estrangulá-la, mas conseguiu se deter a tempo.

Desgraçada! – sibilou furioso, correu a colocar as roupas para ir embora, Gina também se levantou, ao contrario de Draco pôs as roupas lentamente, sorrindo intimamente dele. Draco deixou o quarto sem esperá-la, ela foi em seguida, ele passou direto pelo homem responsável pelo aluguel dos quartos. Quando Gina foi fazer o mesmo, ele a deteve, droga pensou, ainda não pagamos. não tinha trazido dinheiro, não teve outra solução.

Draco – chamou alto.

Draco virou-se para ela furioso, nesse momento ela receou que ele fosse realmente matá-la.

Tem que pagar o quarto – disse com a voz neutra tentando não irritá-lo ainda mais.

Draco voltou pisando durou, deu o dinheiro ao rapaz, depois tirou mais dinheiro e jogou-o em Gina.

Suponho que tenho de pagar a prostituta também? – perguntou com desdém.

Gina ficou parada chocada. Prostituta? Ele a chamara de prostituta? Desgraçado! que direito tinha de lhe chamar de prostituta, quando ele era o único responsável por suas atitudes? Apanhou o dinheiro que ele tinha jogado em cima dela e correu a segui-lo. Ele já tinha chegado em casa, ela entrou em seguida, bateu a porta com tanta força que as paredes estremeceram, Draco não estava na sala, tão pouco na cozinha, seguiu determinada para o quarto, ele estava deitado na cama, olhava para o teto com se visse mais do que apenas tinta branca, atirou o dinheiro em cima dele, tal como ele havia feito com ela.

Por que não guarda para usar com as "suas" prostitutas, elas sim só transam com você por causa do seu dinheiro – gritou Gina, virou-se para ir ao banheiro, queria tomar banho, precisava se livrar urgentemente do cheiro do corpo de Draco.

Gina não viu, mas a expressão de Draco que estava neutra antes dela falar, agora voltara a adquirir fúria.

Por que não pode simplesmente esquecer disso? – perguntou furioso, levantou-se e a seguiu até o banheiro, a tempo de ver Gina começando a tirar a roupa. Gina virou-se para ele furiosa, os olhos brilhavam.

Não fale comigo, seu imbecil – cuspiu ela -, esta prostituta aqui não está para você.

Que droga, Gina, eu estava com raiva – disse frustrado.

Azar o seu – disse se livrando do resto das roupas e entrando na banheira cheia.

Gin, por favor – disse indo até ela e a abraçando por trás.

Gina sentiu como se a bola de ódio que tinha se formado quando descobrira da infidelidade dele tivesse estourado, não podia sequer suportar o toque de Draco, livrou-se de suas mãos, e se virou, dando um murro em cheio no rosto dele. Draco cambaleou para trás, tocando o lugar em que ela tinha lhe atingido, quando tirou a mão, Gina pode ver o sangue escorrendo do lábio dele.

Saia daqui – sibilou. Seus olhos eram duas fendas de ódio.

Draco obedeceu. Agora sim, agora ele tinha conseguido, Gina o odiaria para sempre, chamá-la de prostituta, o que tinha dado em sua cabeça? Foi para a cozinha e fez um café, tomou quase fervendo, sentindo algum conforto no liquido quente a queimar-lhe a garganta, Gina apareceu na cozinha logo depois, já tinha tomado banho, estava coberta por uma saída de banho. Os cabelos molhados estavam embaraçados. Ela foi pegar uma xícara, depois leite e açúcar, enquanto fazia isso sentia o olhar dele sobre ela, mas não o olhou uma só vez, sentou-se à mesa da cozinha junto com ele, se serviu de café e acrescentou leite e açúcar, só então o encarou. Havia uma intensidade tamanha nos olhos cinzas. Era quase como se pudesse tocar o arrependimento dele.

Eu não posso esquecer – disse simplesmente.

Eu não queria tê-la chamado de... – começou, mas foi interrompido.

Não importa – disse rápido – não importa, foi besteira, dei mais valor do que merecia.

Não, não e não – disse firme – absolutamente, foi a coisa mais idiota que poderia ter dito.

Esse não é o problema principal – disse séria.

Mas gostaria que me desculpasse por isso primeiro – disse pegando a mão dela, Gina retirou a mão rapidamente, viu a tristeza se alojando nos olhos dele.

Está tudo bem – disse Gina simplesmente.

Não, não está – disse Draco se levantando com raiva – e enquanto não for honesta, nunca poderemos ficar bem.

Não sei o que dizer – confessou Gina triste – eu estou muito chateada com você, Draco.

Se esta chateada, então não diga que esta tudo bem – disse Draco – se começarmos a ignorar um problema atrás do outro, isso vai virar uma grande bola de neve.

Eu não posso simplesmente perdoá-lo, você me feriu gravemente. – disse Gina – Pensei que se pudesse fazer você sentir tudo o que senti, pensei que talvez ao menos se me sentisse vingada.

Acha que se vingar de mim resolvera o problema? – perguntou Draco – Não pensou que se fizer isso, eu posso não querer mais ficar com você?

Você não tem direito de falar isso. – disse Gina – Se eu o traísse não seria diferente de como você me traiu.

Oh, sim, seria completamente diferente – disse Draco – eu não fiz isso para magoar você, e você quer fazer para me magoar.

Não fez para me magoar? – perguntou com raiva – E acha que fiquei feliz quando descobri?

Não era para você descobrir – disse para si mesmo.

Oh, que coisa maravilhosa. – disse Gina cínica – Acho até que devo perdoá-lo, afinal não era para que eu descobrisse. A culpa foi minha, que li o bilhete errado na hora errada. Draco, nós não podemos discutir assim, você deve achar normal o que fez, não é? Acha que seu único erro foi que eu descobrisse, afinal por que não deveria aproveitar tudo o que a vida pode lhe oferecer? Sim, isso mesmo. Farei as pazes com a idiota da Gina, deixarei a poeira baixar, e depois continuarei com as garotas, elas não significam nada, mas são uma boa diversão, só preciso ter cuidado para que a idiota da Gina não descubra nada dessa vez. Não é isso que você pensa? – perguntou furiosa.

Droga, Gina, precisa confiar em mim – disse irritado, como era que ela sabia exatamente o que tinha em sua cabeça? Não que não gostasse dela, era louco pela ruiva encrenqueira, mas de vez em quando qualquer um precisava de uma "distração", longe de casa.

Confiar em você? – perguntou rindo – Não tem me dado muito motivo para fazê-lo ultimamente, não é?

Você quer terminar o que temos, então? – perguntou, talvez o choque da proposta a colocasse de volta no seu lugar.

Gina ficou chocada com a proposta. Terminar? Deixar Draco? Tudo o que tinham construído? Mas talvez fosse o melhor, quem sabe por algum tempo? Quem sabe ele não caísse em si e visse que traí-la não era normal - Talvez... – disse Gina lentamente.

Foi a vez de Draco ficar chocado. Céus ela estava considerando a proposta, não era isso o que queria, como podia voltar atrás agora? Merlim faça com que ela não aceite, Merlim faça com que ela não aceite.

Sim, essa é positivamente a melhor solução – disse Gina – vamos dar um tempo.

O que? – perguntou aparvalhado.

Um tempo, Draco – disse calmamente – para podermos pensar sobre nossa relação, sobre se queremos seguir com isso, é claro poderemos ficar com outras pessoas...

O que? – perguntou Draco furioso – Eu não aceito, ficar com outras pessoas, isso é um absurdo.

Bem, tenho certeza que você ficaria com outras pessoas mesmo que eu não mencionasse isso – disse irônica.

Eu não vou dar um tempo – disse Draco – ou ficamos juntos ou terminamos, não há meio termo possível.

Tem certeza? – perguntou séria – Por que não podemos ficar juntos assim, e se terminarmos, para mim acabara para sempre, quer terminar um relacionamento de anos assim?

Droga, como é que tinha se colocado nessa posição horrível, estava entre um lobisomem e um centauro maníaco, qual deles seria o pior? Ficar com outras pessoas... não podia sequer imaginar um homem olhando para Gina, imagine só ficando com ela... Não havia outro jeito.

Eu aceito – disse secamente – pode ficar no apartamento – sim, isso mesmo, deixá-la no apartamento, assim poderia vigiá-la de perto e pôr para correr qualquer um que se aproximasse.

Porém como ele mais tarde descobriu, não seria tão fácil. Motivo principal, o seu orgulho. Não era fácil para nenhum homem vigiar sua mulher, mas para um Malfoy era mortificante. Ficar escondido, como um maldito rato, vigiando Gina a cada passo que ela dava era mais do que ele podia suportar, ele desistiu logo nos primeiros dias. Mas isso não queria dizer em absoluto que ia deixá-la andando livremente por ai fazendo o que bem entendesse. Draco Malfoy fez o que qualquer inglês que honrasse as calças que vestia faria: contratou um detetive. E assim Draco se livrou da tarefa de seguir Gina e ganhou relatórios diários com os passos da garota. E com um orgulho exaltado descobriu que ela estava tendo o que se poderia chamar de um "bom comportamento". Sabia que ela nunca o trairia, era tudo da boca para fora, ela só queria dar-lhe uma lição, depois de algum tempo fariam as pazes, ele ficaria fiel a ela por algum tempo e depois poderia retomar seus joguinhos amorosos de vez em quando, Gina ficaria satisfeita com ele. Era o que ele sempre pensara, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

Gina estava na varanda do seu apartamento, olhava a rua distraidamente, numa das mãos tinha um cigarro, a outra passava o dedo ao redor do copo de whisky. Apagou o cigarro, subitamente desperta de seus pensamentos, se continuasse fumando assim, breve seus pulmões estariam mais negros que o caráter de Draco.

Gina tinha chegado a uma encruzilhada, tinha três opções, ou perdoava logo Draco e se acostumava com a infidelidade dele, que tinha certeza, não acabaria caso ele não recebesse a devida lição, ou ela dava a lição que ele merecia, mesmo tendo duvidas se ia conseguir e caso conseguisse não tinha certeza se Draco conseguiria conviver com o fato dela ter sido infiel, então possivelmente poderia perdê-lo, mas havia ainda uma outra escolha, desistir de Draco, encarar finalmente a possibilidade de que talvez ele não seja para ela, ou que ele seja para ela, só que os dois não tem maturidade suficiente para ficar juntos se respeitando.

Gina bufou de irritação, tinha passado dias e dias naquele apartamento, apenas refletindo sobre essa questão, só tinha saído realmente ou para comprar comida, bebida e cigarros, ou para visitar a família. Gina acendeu outro cigarro. Estava furiosa. A quem esta tentando enganar sua idiota? pensou Gina, não há todas essas opções, só a uma, a que você sempre soube ser correta desde o começo, você não é capaz de agüentar a infidelidade de Draco, tão pouco é capaz de desistir dele, logo a única coisa que pode fazer é ser infiel também e pagar pra ver como as coisas terminam.

Gina virou o resto da bebida que tinha no copo de uma só vez, levantou-se, apagou o cigarro pela metade e foi determinada para o quarto. Meia hora depois estava saindo do apartamento. Não reparou que um homem lhe seguia, a única coisa que conseguia ver era a boate da esquina.

Douglas White era um homem reservado, de modos contidos era concentrado em seu trabalho, nunca comentava com ninguém o que descobria em suas buscas e pensava ser esse o motivo do senhor Malfoy tê-lo procurado. Naturalmente um homem de seu nível social tinha que se preocupar em não gerar fofocar, embora isso não devesse impedi-lo de saber por onde sua mulher andava e era exatamente para isso que Douglas existia, para descobrir coisas para as pessoas ricas, que não podiam descobrir por si sós. Logo que pôs os olhos na menina Weasley, Douglas evocou da memória uma menina magricela, de pele sardenta e cabelos de fogo que certo dia tinha visto tomando sorvete com seu amigo Arthur anos atrás. Foi difícil para o velho Douglas, no auge dos seus sessenta anos acreditar que a menininha magricela tinha se tornado tão bem dotada de curvas e mais difícil ainda tentar imaginar como a filha de um homem honrado e simples como Arthur podia ter caído nas mãos de alguém como Draco Malfoy. Mas sabiamente ele se pôs em seu lugar, dizendo para si mesmo que não era da sua conta como isso tinha acontecido, o que importava mesmo era fazer o seu trabalho, ganhar logo o seu dinheiro e tirar as tão sonhadas férias nas ilhas canárias.

Douglas White mal pode acreditar na sua sorte quando viu a menina Weasley entrando naquela casa barulhenta, ninguém, absolutamente ninguém ia até lá com outra intenção, que não fosse a de conseguir sexo rápido e sem compromisso. Douglas entrou na tal casa barulhenta logo depois dela.

Gina estava subindo novamente as escadas em direção ao quarto que tinham alugado, o homem ao seu lado, que ela nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de perguntar o nome estava convenientemente bêbado, bêbado demais para se dar ao trabalho de beijá-la, bêbado demais para se importar com as lagrimas que se formavam nos olhos de Gina.

Douglas esperou que as coisas acontecessem e foi recompensado. Depois de algum tempo viu a Weasley subir para um quarto, ela estava maravilhosamente acompanhada. Douglas correu pelas ruas tentando achar o primeiro beco vazio, quando achou, enfiou-se lá dentro, longe dos olhos curiosos e desaparatou. Precisava urgentemente chegar a uma agencia de correio coruja, o senhor Malfoy não ia gostar nem um pouco das novidades.

Gina estava deitada na cama nua, sentia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento, o peso morto do homem parecia sufocá-la e os beijos rudes que ele dava em seu corpo pareciam feri-la, queria gritar, gritar até que ele parasse, gritar até que sua garganta rasgasse, gritar até que alguém tirasse aquele porco de cima dela. Mas ficou calada, fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado, queria sair de seu corpo, queria que aquilo tudo acabasse, queria fugir. Gina sentiu o homem abrindo suas pernas, devia estar achando que ela já estava preparada, maldito porco, ela não estava, nunca estaria, estava tão seca quanto poderia estar. Ele entrou dentro dela, Gina trincou os dentes para não gritar de dor, então ele começou a se mexer em cima dela, invadindo-a, explorando o que não lhe pertencia, felizmente ele logo se satisfez e caiu de lado, bêbado demais para se manter acordado.

Gina ficou o que lhe pareceu uma eternidade parada, ficou exatamente como ele tinha lhe deixado, chorando baixinho. Então finalmente se mexeu, como que acordada de um pesadelo e se descobrindo em outro, virou-se devagar de lado e encolheu-se em posição fetal, começou então a soluçar, estava sentindo nojo si.

Draco demorou um pouco até absorver o que a carta dizia, então teve sua primeira reação, amassou a carta em fúria. Desgraçada! Como tinha podido, como? A culpa é sua imbecil, você aceitou o "tempo" que ela queria dar, ela tem direito de sair.

Não – gritou em fúria, para as paredes. Não, ela não tem direito, ela é minha, me pertence, não pode ficar com mais ninguém, mas você ficou com outras mulheres, pensou sadicamente, mas era diferente, respondeu para si mesmo. É mesmo? Qual é a diferença? Ouviu a voz de Gina dizer em sua mente – Talvez nada tenha acontecido, talvez eu ainda possa impedir – Draco levantou-se nervoso da cadeira no escritório da Mansão Malfoy – Sim, talvez haja uma chance – e desaparatou.

Gina não soube como conseguira sair do quarto, atravessar toda a boate e finalmente atingir a rua, só se sentiu realmente viva quando sentiu o vento frio batendo em sua face molhada, começou a tremer incontrolavelmente, segurou a bolsa com força, tinha medo que se a soltasse ela acabasse caindo, precisava se segurar em algo. Então um barulho cortou a noite e Draco se materializou em sua frente, ele estava branco como a morte e quando a olhou algo apagou em seu olhar. Ficaram se olhando em silencio, Gina tinha parado de respirar.

Então você fez? – perguntou Draco, a sua voz parecia sair de uma tumba.

Gina soltou a bolsa e seu conteúdo se espalhou pela rua, ela abaixou rapidamente e começou a recolhê-las rapidamente, mas as coisas tornavam a cair de suas mãos. Draco olhava tudo silencioso, até que Gina pareceu finalmente desistir, sentou-se ao lado dos objetos no chão, levou uma das mãos tremando ao rosto para enxugar as lágrimas, mas então começou a soluçar ruidosamente. Draco continuou parado olhando-a.

Eu lhe disse o que aconteceria, não foi? – perguntou Draco, indiferente as lágrimas dela – Disse que você se sentiria um lixo. Mas você estava certa, eu não vou mais traí-la.

Gina o olhou com os olhos turvos, ele parecia um bloco de gelo.

Não vou mais traí-la, porque nós não temos mais nada – disse simplesmente – Adeus, espero que esteja satisfeita com o que fez – e Draco desaparatou, deixando Gina sozinha, ela baixou a cabeça, olhou para seus pertences espalhados pelo chão. Começou a recolhê-los ainda soluçando, depois se levantou com dificuldade, precisava voltar para casa, precisava de um banho, precisava de sua cama e precisava desesperadamente de um cigarro, a única coisa que tinha lhe restado.

Draco aparatou num pub, era tudo o que queria agora, tudo o que precisava, beber, esquecer e principalmente arranjar alguém para afogar as magoas. E assim ele o fez, ou "quase" o fez, ele foi muito bem sucedido na parte de beber, e de arranjar alguém para acompanhá-lo, estavam se beijando, mas Draco não tinha esquecido de nada, beijava a garota mecanicamente, ela se afastou um pouco dele, começou a tirar as roupas, tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios, quando finalmente tirou todas as roupas, avançou para Draco, mas este se viu impossibilitado de continuar. Qual era o problema? Ele estava livre, logo o que estava fazendo não podia ser classificado como errado, mas ele sabia qual era o problema, não podia mais fazê-lo, nunca mais poderia, por que Gina havia lhe mostrado como era o outro lado, ela tinha lhe mostrado como era ser traído, Gina tinha lhe vencido no final, droga eu não estou mais com ela, posso fazer o que quiser. não, não pode seu idiota, você ainda esta com ela, seu corpo todo está com ela, vai precisar se libertar dela antes de poder ficar como outras, enquanto isso você será apenas um maldito eunuco!

Draco se livrou da garota e voltou para casa, não, não para a sua casa, estava voltando para a Mansão Malfoy, por que sua verdadeira casa era onde Gina estivesse, amaldiçoou esse pensamento.

Gina estava mergulhada na banheira, completamente mergulhada, na verdade estava tentando se afogar, ou quem sabe ser cozinhada viva, a água estava tão quente que sua pele estava vermelha, ela não reparou nisso, seu ar estava quase acabando, mantinha-se no fundo da banheira, os olhos fechados, tentando apagar da sua mente essa noite, tentando apagar o peso daquele homem sobre si, tentando apagar ele entrando dentro dela, tentando apagar Draco terminando o relacionamento de anos com apenas uma frase. Parabéns, sua imbecil! disse para si mesma, você conseguiu fazer o que nenhuma alma viva conseguiu, sair da confortável posição de vitima, para a posição de uma prostituta largada, parabéns! quem sabe da próxima vez você não consegue manter sua maldita boca fechada. Afinal qual era o grande problema? Que importava que Draco saísse com outras, contanto que ele sempre voltasse para você? Mas ela sabia que nunca poderia suportar aquilo, finalmente ergueu-se e respirou fundo, abraçou as pernas tentando se proteger de um mundo sem Draco.

Gina levantou-se da banheira e saiu pingando o chão por onde passava, pegou uma saída de banho, vestiu-se com ela. Foi até a varanda, precisava desesperadamente de um cigarro.

O tempo foi passando, mas não levou com ele a falta que um sentia do outro, só que os dois eram demasiado orgulhosos para dar o braço a torcer. Eu disse para ele, pensava Gina, disse que se acabasse seria para sempre e ele disse que tinha acabado, então não me importo mais. Eu disse para ela, pensava Draco, disse que se ela quisesse se vingar eu não ficaria mais com ela e ela se vingou, ela me traiu. Ela não lhe traiu, pensava amargamente, nós estávamos dando um tempo, ora não importa, agora acabou.

Gina vagava pelo apartamento, em cada canto da casa ela se lembrava de ter vivido um momento especial com Draco. Cada lugar, até em suas próprias roupas estava o cheio dele.

(musica para descontrair)

Tô com saudade de você

Debaixo do meu cobertor

De te arrancar suspiros

Fazer amor.

To com saudade de você

Na varanda em noite quente

E do arrepio frio que dá na gente

Truque do desejo,

Guardo na boca o gosto do beijo

Eu sinto a falta de você

Me sinto só

E aí, será que você volta,

Tudo à minha volta

É triste.

E aí, o amor pode acontecer,

De novo pra você,

Palpite.

To com saudade de você,

Do nosso banho de chuva,

Do calor na minha pele

Da língua tua.

Tô com saudade de você

Censurando o meu vestido,

As juras de amor ao pé do ouvido,

Truque do desejo,

Guardo na boca o gosto do beijo.

Eu sinto a falta de você,

Me sinto só

E aí, será que você volta,

Tudo à minha volta,

É triste.

E aí, o amor pode acontecer,

De novo pra você,

Palpite.

Eu sinto a falta de você,

Me sinto só

E aí, será que você volta,

Tudo à minha volta,

É triste.

E aí, o amor pode acontecer,

De novo pra você,

Palpite.

E aí, será que você volta,

Tudo à minha volta,

É triste.

E aí, o amor pode acontecer,

De novo pra você,

Palpite

Gina arrumou a mala dias depois, era insuportável, não podia mais, tinha de sair dali, senão ficaria louca. Antes de sair foi a cada um dos ambientes do apartamento, por último foi até o escritório de Draco, ele estava ali mais que em qualquer outro lugar, Gina sentiu-se oprimida, precisava... TINHA que fugir das lembranças. Quando trancou a porta do apartamento ao sair, não pode ignorar uma lágrima que escorreu pelo canto do seu olho, enxugou-a apressadamente, desaparatou.

Draco tinha abandonado os negócios, verdade que tinha tirado férias, mas nunca deixava de acompanhar as finanças. Era o que ele mesmo sempre dizia, o gado engorda sobre o olhar do dono, pois se dependesse dele agora seu gado morreria de anemia.

Gina chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de voltar à toca, mas não existia a mínima chance de ter paz lá e era isso o que ela mais precisava nesse momento, paz. Seus irmãos e pais não perderiam a chance de jogar na sua cara, mesmo que discretamente, que um relacionamento entre eles era impossível, eram diferentes demais para se entender. Se eles soubessem o motivo da separação, se soubessem o que Gina tinham feito... A chave do apartamento antigo, Gina não tinha se desfeito dela, pensava em devolver para Draco, afinal o apartamento era dele, poderia fazê-lo pelo correio coruja, seria simples, fácil e indolor. Mas Gina não podia, precisava dar uma olhada em Draco, vê-lo pela última vez, por isso guardara a chave consigo, estava tentando arranjar a coragem necessária para vê-lo, mas a tal coragem nunca chegou. O que a fez ir, foi à saudade que estava quase a sufocá-la, céus como ia conseguir viver assim?

Gina tinha acabado de desaparatar, estava em frente à sólida porta da Mansão Malfoy, estendeu a mão tremula até uma pesada cobra de cobre que se segurava à porta pela boca, presa firmemente numa argola na porta, Gina ergueu a cobra e a bateu três vez contra a porta, um barulho seco e ensurdecedor reverberou pelas paredes da Mansão e Gina se lembrou porque nunca tinha aceitado morar lá, odiava essa campainha, não seria capaz de ouvi-la dia após dia sem enlouquecer, Draco nunca tinha entendido.

Um elfo domestico muito velho e enrugado abria com dificuldade a porta para recebê-la.

Gostaria de falar com o senhor Draco Malfoy, por favor – disse Gina formalmente.

Queira entrar, por favor, vou avisar o senhor Malfoy – disse o velho elfo, com a voz asmática.

Gina acompanhou o elfo até a sala de visitas, onde foi deixada só e o elfo seguiu para chamar Draco, Gina não se sentou, não podia sentar, estava nervosa demais. Gina estava de costas quando Draco entrou.

O que veio fazer aqui, Weasley? – perguntou Draco, na sua mais bem fingida voz de desprezo.

Gina deu um pequeno sorriso antes de se virar. Draco estava com a aparência abatida, qualquer um repararia nisso, mas rezou intimamente para que ele não percebesse que suas mãos tremiam.

Acha mesmo que isso é necessário, Draco? De minha parte não quero tratá-lo grosseiramente – ponto para mim, pensou Gina ironicamente, viu a boca de Draco se contorcer em desagrado.

Certo, Gina, o que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou secamente.

Vim lhe entregar a chave do seu apartamento – disse tirando a mão tremula do bolso do casaco, jogou a chave para Draco, ele a apanhou no ar, Gina enfiou a mão na segurança do casaco.

Saiu do apartamento? - Perguntou surpreso. Gina pode ver a tristeza passando rapidamente pelos olhos dele.

O apartamento é seu – disse encolhendo os ombros.

Não pedi que saísse – disse Draco com um fio de voz.

Não podia ficar lá para sempre, Draco – disse Gina.

É, realmente, não fica bem você receber homens no meu apartamento – disse Draco friamente.

Ainda bem que você entendeu a situação – disse maldosamente.

O rosto de Draco se transfigurou de ódio.

Acho que você já pode ir embora - disse por entre os dentes.

Sim – disse Gina – já posso ir.

Gina estava no Saint Mungus fazendo uma consulta, vinha se sentindo mal já há alguns dias, não ficara preocupada, devia ser emocional.

Sabe, doutor, eu pensei que talvez pudesse ser o cigarro ou o Whisky – disse corando, depois de lhe descrever seus sintomas – venho abusando demais nos últimos dias.

A senhora esta bebendo e fumando nesse estado? – perguntou o medibruxo furioso.

Que estado? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

Grávida, senhorita Weasley! Grávida! uma grávida fumando e bebendo é isso o que a senhora é – disse pasmo, como é que essa desmiolada não tinha percebido.

Gina ficou paralisada. Grávida? Como assim grávida? Ela não podia estar grávida, tomava poções antigravidez sempre que tinha relações. Quer dizer, teve um dia que, deve um dia que não tomou exatamente, teve um dia que esqueceu. Merlim o que tinha dado em sua cabeça? Tinha transado três vezes com Draco num só dia sempre se precaver. Droga a culpa é toda dele, ele me deixou transtornada, não tinha podido pensar em nada, só no seu ódio. Sim era isso, vou obrigá-lo a ficar com a criança, a culpa é dele ele que se vire.

Tem que parar de fumar, senhorita Weasley – disse o medibruxo sério.

Sim, sim, certo. eu, eu tenho que ir agora – disse se levantando.

Espere – disso preocupado – tenho uma série de recomendações... – Gina já tinha ido embora.

Gina tinha vagado pelas ruas de Londres sem direção, sua vida tinha acabado, o que faria com uma criança, não tinha a mínima condição de cuidar de uma criança, era egoísta demais para ser mãe, inconseqüente demais. O que vou fazer? o que vou fazer? Eu vou matar Draco. sim, isso! a culpa é dele, ele que pôs o bebe em mim, vou matar Draco e depois pensarei a respeito. Gina desaparatou.

Estava novamente batendo a cobra contra a porta pesada, encolheu-se quando ouviu o barulho. O elfo domestico logo abriu a porta.

Preciso falar com o senhor Malfoy – disse Gina já entrando e seguindo em direção ao escritório.

Não pode entra assim – disse o elfo asmático correndo em direção a ela.

Gina abriu a porta do escritório, Draco levantou o rosto pronto a reclamar a interrupção, quando viu quem era a fala morreu em sua boca. Gina fechou a porta na cara do velho elfo, que ficou guinchando do lado de fora.

Draco ficou preocupado com aparência de Gina, seu rosto estava transtornado, sua expressão era de desespero.

Ficaram se olhando em silencio.

O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Draco suavemente, percebia a gravidade da situação.

Gina não respondeu, ele se levantou, foi até ela e a conduziu para uma cadeira fazendo-a sentar.

Draco não se sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa, o que lhe garantiria certo distanciamento da situação, limitou-se a puxar a cadeira ao lado da dela e se sentou de frente para Gina, pegou as mãos dela.

O que está havendo? – perguntou mais suavemente.

Eu estou Grávida – disse com um fio de voz.

Grávida? – perguntou Draco aturdido, abrindo um sorriso incerto, mas o sorriso logo desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão indiferente – Sério? De quem é o bebe?

Gina levantou a cabeça, olhou para ele furiosa.

Não sei, foram tantos ultimamente. – disse maldosa.

Draco levantou-se furioso.

Você pediu, não se levante desse jeito, porque você pediu, seu desgraçado – disse Gina – Não vai me ofender sem ouvir nada de volta. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse seu.

Draco sentou-se novamente, sua expressão não tinha de aliviado.

Como posso ter certeza? – perguntou Draco, tentando recuperar a indiferença que tinha ficado pra trás – Você tomava poções para não engravidar, o que me garante não seja de outro.

Eu não tomei, não tomei das últimas três vezes que nós fizemos – disse com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Gina viu um sorriso de agrado surgir no rosto de Draco, devia estar lembrando como foi que aconteceu. Gina deu-lhe um tapa forte no braço.

Dá pra se concentrar no problema – disse com raiva.

Mais e depois? Você transou com outro, quem sabe não tenha havido mais depois – disse Draco.

Só ouve aquele – disse Gina corando – e eu tomei a poção.

Neste caso não deveria ter acabado com o que estivesse nascendo ai? – disse apontando desconsertado para a barriga dela.

Não funciona assim, você sabe que não funciona assim – disse com raiva – que droga Draco, é sério. O que faremos? Não posso ter esse bebe, não posso.

Por que não? – perguntou Draco.

Não sei fazer isso, não sei ser mãe – disse implorando, suas mãos tremiam – é isso, eu não sei ser mãe, não posso ter o bebe, vou tirá-lo - disse levantando-se.

Não vai fazer coisa alguma – disse Draco levantando-se e fazendo-a sentar novamente – ele também é meu, se o que diz é verdade, não pode tirá-lo se eu não quiser.

Não sabe do que está falando – disse com raiva – também não sabe ser pai, não está se importando com a criança, só o que quer é seu maldito herdeiro. Acontece que é muito mais do que isso. É ficar ligado irremediavelmente a uma criatura que dependerá de você, para cuidar dela, dar-lhe educação, carinho, dar-lhe tudo o que ela precisa, uma família, nós nem estamos juntos, não podemos ter uma criança.

Se você não quer o bebe, pode tê-lo e depois dá-lo para mim – disse Draco.

Draco, eu não lhe daria nem um gato, quanto mais uma criança – disse se lamentando – não há outro jeito, não estamos preparados, acho que nunca estaremos, eu vou ao Saint Mungus dar um jeito nisso.

Não vai a lugar algum - disse segurando-a – não pode decidir por nós dois.

Não posso fazer isso Draco, não posso – disse arriando aos pouquinhos, foi caindo no chão, até ficar sentada chorando.

Draco abaixou junto dela e a abraçou.

Não vai estar sozinha – disse dando-lhe um beijo no alto da cabeça – vou estar com você.

Draco, nós estamos separados – disse Gina soluçando.

Você quer voltar? – perguntou Draco sério.

Draco, esse não é o modo certo de começarmos – disse desolada – voltar porque estou grávida, não vai dar certo.

Não é só por causa disso – disse pisando no próprio orgulho – é por que eu quero muito.

Gina ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo, os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados.

Está falando sério, Draco? – perguntou assustada – Não é por causa do bebê?

Desculpe-me Gina, – disse abraçando-a com mais força – tenho sido um idiota há muito tempo, não sei como conseguiu me suportar, você disse que não ficou com cara algum depois daquela... Daquela noite, bem eu não fiquei com mulher alguma... Eu acho que você estava certa no final das contas, eu precisava de uma lição.

Draco, isso é sério? – perguntou Gina – Não ficou com ninguém?

Não fiquei com ninguém, Gin – disse sério – e acho que não poderia ficar com ninguém que não fosse você.

Draco Malfoy, você está realmente falando a verdade? – perguntou com raiva – Por que se estiver mentindo, se estiver me enganando... – disse dando um beliscão na barriga dele.

Ai – disse massageando o lugar do beliscão – cuidado senão me arranca um pedaço – disse sorrindo – sabe Gin, quando falei das outras vezes que não ia mais fazer... Bem, eu estava mentindo, pretendia fazer assim que você esquecesse o assunto, mas depois que... Bem, depois que você... Bem, depois daquilo, não pude mais, sentia que se fizesse estaria traindo você e me traindo também, por que você era a única que eu realmente queria – disse Draco sorrindo bobamente.

Sabe Draco, se estiver mentindo dessa vez, e eu descobrir, vou matá-lo – disse simplesmente e então apoiou a mão no rosto dele e o beijou.

Fim

Nota da autora: Oi, bem quem conseguiu ler até o final minha doce estória (risos) merece os parabéns. Aqui eu gostaria de pedir (quem sabe até implorar e chorar) para que me enviassem reviews comentando sobre a minha performance literária, ah e me desculpem por não descrever as cenas de sexo adequadamente, mas eu achei que não combinaria com o tom da fic...


End file.
